The present invention relates to vehicle accessories and particularly to a hanger support.
Typically, vehicles are provided with small hooks placed on either side of the headliner of the vehicle behind the front seat for receiving clothes hangers such that clothes can be conveniently carried on a hanger in the hanging position without obstructing the driver's vision unnecessarily or taking up interior space. Such hooks typically are relatively small and can accommodate only one or two hangers. Also, they project from the upholstery line of the headliner of the vehicle and thus, are somewhat unsightly and present a safety hazard in the form of a projection against which a person can bump their head either while entering or exiting the vehicle or in the event of an accident.
An improvement to the standard hook has been suggested in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,354, issued Sept. 9, 1980 and assigned to the present assignee. In this device, a hook is pivotally and retractably mounted within a recess in the headliner at the side of a vehicle and is pivoted between a stored flush position within the vehicle headliner and an extended position for use. Although such a device provides a neat appearing and safer hook than the conventional hooks, the size of the hook and, therefore, its storage capacity is somewhat limited. Other hooks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,602,622; 2,706,049; 2,071,257; 2,901,207; and 3,362,669 and either are not suited for use in a vehicle or, in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,049, which is adapted to be mounted to the edge of vehicle window, is not an integral part of the vehicle and although providing increased storage capacity, is not an aesthetically pleasing device in today's modern vehicle interior and presents an increased safety hazard over even the conventional hooks.